iegfandomcom-20200214-history
Otis
Otis Elevator Company is the largest elevator manufacturer in the world. The company was founded in 1854 by Elisha G. Otis, who invented the safety mechanism of elevators should the hoisting rope break. Otis has been installing elevators longer than any other companies in Indonesia. They made their first presence in Indonesia as early as in the 1920s through an agent called Fred Stieltjes & Co. based in Surabaya, East Java (see pictures below). Then in the 1960s, Otis began installing elevators again through an agent called PT. Citas Engineering. This lasted until in the mid 1990s when the company merged with Otis and became PT. Citas Otis Elevator until today. Today, Otis is one of the largest Western elevator companies operating in the country. OtisCatalog1.jpg|A list of Otis distributors back in the 1920s. OtisCatalog2.jpg|A list of Otis distributors back in the 1920s. Indonesia was listed as "Holland East Colonies" because of Dutch colonial era. 1910s-1920s The oldest Otis elevator in Indonesia is found at the historic Jiwasraya Building in Semarang. This was a gated, manually-controlled elevator installed in 1917 according to some sources. Sadly it has stopped working since in the 1970s. I am not sure if this elevator is still there or not. Would be great if I could visit that place. Sources: *Kisah Lift Pertama Di Gedung Jiwasraya Semarang (Indonesian) 1960s-1970s Black buttons One of the oldest Otis elevators in the country were using black buttons and floor indicator with illuminating numbers arranged horizontally. These elevators were simple; no lamp on the buttons, and some of them would instantly close their doors once you push a button (an efficient feature). Sadly, these types of elevator are extremely rare and difficult to find due to modernizations, but fortunately there is at least one surviving vintage Otis in Jakarta from 1976! Otis-Arthaloka1.jpg Otis-Arthaloka2.jpg 1456193784566.jpg Otis-Arthaloka3.jpg Otis-Arthaloka4.jpg 1456193785902.jpg Otis-Arthaloka7.jpg Otis-Arthaloka5.jpg Otis-Arthaloka8.jpg|An old 1970s-1980s elevator operating instruction sign from PT. Citas Otis Elevator. FB_IMG_1458782765523.jpg|Another old 70s Otis elevator in another building, but sadly no longer work (Year: 1974) FB_IMG_1458782767715.jpg|Closer look of the vintage 70s Otis call station. 1980s Spec 50 In the 1980s, Otis began installing elevators with illuminating round buttons and electronic digital indicator. This type of Otis elevator was known as Spec 50, manufactured by Nippon Otis in Japan. During this era, the indicators are now digital segments, but could only support 7 segments, so they cannot display "G" for the ground floor (instead, it is shown as 0) and "B" for the basements (instead, it is shown with a minus/negative, e.g. "-1"). In addition, the number would faded when it changes, due to relay controls. Back in the 1980s, digital indicators were considered "new" and quite modern as most other elevators during this era were still using the traditional, analog floor indicators. These elevators often travels quite fast. There are only a few of these types left in Indonesia. Below here is an early 80s Otis elevator with Lexan buttons in Pasar Baru, Central Jakarta. Sadly it's no longer work and it's now in a derelict condition (credit to VR303 REBORN for providing me the photos of this elevator). IMG_20150228_192551.jpg|Early 80s Otis elevator (also no longer work) IMG_20150228_192628.jpg|Hall station from the same elevator. Sometime in the mid 1980s, Otis updated this type of elevator with minor updates. The buttons are now bigger and the numbers on the indicators no longer fades when changing floors due to modern computerized controls. American style Otis (Series 1 fixtures) Otis also installed American-style elevators in Indonesia with Series 1 fixtures. These fixtures are very unique and distinctive. The buttons are white enclosed over a black frame where the number is located next to the button. It usually illuminates in white yellowish, but also red (quite rare). A much basic elevators (usually low-rise tractions or hydraulics) have the Series 1 panel flushed on the cab wall. On high-rise ones such as the more advanced Elevonic 401 series, the panels are big, do not flushed with the wall, and both the top and bottom side of the panels are slanted; the top is the indicator while the bottom is where most of the buttons are placed. Indicators are normally green VFD (vacuum fluorescent display) digital segments, making them look very modern and quite futuristic at that time. Currently, there is only one place having an original Series 1 fixtures in Jakarta, which are believed to be mods from an even older Otis elevators (the building was completed in 1976, elevators might have been modded in the late 80s or early 90s). 1456193801376.jpg 1456193794682.jpg 1456193805238.jpg 1456193806280.jpg 1456193810759.jpg 1456193809732.jpg 1990s Spec 60 Many low to mid-rise Otis elevators in Indonesia are like this. They used the same type of buttons as the ones from the mid 1980s and had an improved, updated digital indicators. This time they can support 16-segments, which means that they can now display almost any characters like G, B, etc. This type of Otis was known as Spec 60 (made by Nippon Otis in Japan) and there are still a number of Spec 60 elevators survives today. Sol1.jpg Sol2.jpg OTIS Hall Fixtures 1990s.JPG IMG_0910.JPG IMG_0908.JPG IMG_1173.JPG IMG_1174.JPG American style Otis (Series 3 fixtures) Otis also imported and installed several American-style Otis elevators in the 1990s, with Series 3 fixtures. Unlike Series 1, these fixtures are much more modern and luxurious. The buttons are silver coated concave with an illuminating green or red ring. The indicators can be a standard 16-segments digital display or a yellow electro-luminescent display (some people mistakenly refers them as LCD). The hall lanterns can be an illuminating triangle arrow or just a square that lights up progressively green for up and red for down. Most of them have floor pass beeps exactly like those found in North America. Series 3 fixtures were mostly used for high-rise buildings and were used in two different types of elevators; Elevonic 411 (regular) and Elevonic 411 M (modernizations). IMG_1575509925900.jpeg|1990s Otis Elevonic 411 with electro luminescent display indicator. Irama5.jpg Irama6.jpg Irama4.jpg Irama3.jpg Irama1.jpg Irama2.jpg HB1.jpg HB2.jpg HB3.jpg HB4.jpg GrandSahid1.jpg Series 3 BorobudurHotel.jpg Otis Traction Lifts - Graha Irama, Jakarta (High)|1990s Otis Elevonic 411 elevators. Jakarta - Grand Sahid Jaya Otis Traction Elevators (Retake I)|1974 Otis modernized into Otis Elevonic 411 M with Series 3 fixtures (video: Sumosoftinc) Otis 2000 Besides American style elevators, Otis also installed a couple of few European models known as the Otis 2000, which was launched in 1993. This elevator can be traction (either Otis 2000 E or VF) or hydraulic (Otis 2000 H). Otis 2000 uses very unique and futuristic looking fixtures. They uses the same Series 3 silver coated buttons, and a blue LCD indicator. Buttons can be push (regular or vandal-resistant) or even touch sensitive (rare!). The inside panel is tall has two fluorescent lamps positioned vertically which are quite unusual and unique. Otis 2000 are extremely rare in Indonesia, and so far I have only found two Otis 2000 VF elevators. If you know there is another Otis 2000 elevators in Indonesia, please contact me. DSCN3780.JPG DSCN3759.JPG DSCN3760.JPG DSCN3773.JPG DSCN3774.JPG DSCN3777.JPG 10917102_10203205995410776_4187342787038735917_n.jpg|Vandal-resistant Otis 2000 VF button fixtures. Otis2000VF TSH.jpg|Another Otis 2000 VF in another building in Bali (Year: 1997) Otis2000 carindicator regular.jpg|Standard Otis 2000 VF panel. Otis2000 carstation regular.jpg|Standard regular Otis 2000 VF silver coated buttons. These are touch sensitive buttons (rare!) Japanese style Otis (1990s) Also in the 1990s, Otis installed several elevators that were made by Nippon Otis in Japan. I'm not sure what type of these are, but some Japanese elevator enthusiasts said that these are either Spec Alsa or Spec Creses. The fixtures for these elevators consists of digital indicators (most of them have flashing green arrows when the car moves) and square plastic buttons with black or white label in the center and orange illuminating halo. These elevators also have Mitsubishi chimes for some strange reason. Most of these elevators have standard flushed stainless steel panels, but some others have black or white resin-like panels where they do not flushed with the car wall. SS1.jpg SS2.jpg SS3.jpg SS4.jpg IMG_2042.JPG IMG_2043.JPG Sby4.jpg Sby5.jpg Sby3.jpg Sby2.jpg Sby1.jpg R2 OTIS Traction Elevators at Sentral Senayan I Car Park, Jakarta|1997 Otis low-rise elevator. OTIS Traction Elevators at Sentral Senayan I, Jakarta (High-Rise)|1997 Otis mid-rise elevators in Jakarta. 2000s-current Gen2 Otis launched their own machine room less (MRL) elevators in 2000, called the Gen2. These elevators do not have machine room on the top of the shaft. Instead, a small and thin gearless machine is installed near the top of the hoistway and the controller is accessed through a small locked cabinet on the top floor just outside the elevator. Also, Gen2 elevators use flat polyurethane-coated steel belt ropes instead of traditional steel ropes. Gen2 Premier This is the early style of Otis Gen2 elevators in Indonesia, which look very identical to the 1990s Japanese style Otis elevators. Instead of plastic buttons, the Gen2 Premier elevators use silver coated buttons, similar like Series 3 fixtures or the Otis 2000. This series of Otis Gen2 is no longer available in Indonesia and it has since been replaced by the newer Gen2-Regen series (see below). FB_IMG_1488167962327.jpg FB_IMG_1488167966354.jpg FB_IMG_1488167970085.jpg Gen2_Arcadia.jpg|Otis Gen2 Premier Gen2 ITB.jpg|Another typical Otis Gen2 elevator. Gen2-Regen This is the current style of Otis Gen2 elevators in Indonesia, which was introduced sometime around the late 2000s. It comes with another Series 3 style buttons and posh-looking LCD displays (there are several variations of LCD styles). Some Gen2s may also use different type of buttons. Most of the buttons have blue illumination, though some may also light up red, but this is actually rare. IMG_1900.JPG IMG_1904.JPG IMG_1902.JPG IMG_1577.JPG IMG_1580.JPG IMG_1578.JPG 20151103_154035.jpg|A look of an Otis Gen2-Regen control box (unlocked) Alila2.jpg Alila1.jpg Citadines1.jpg Citadines3.jpg Citadines4.jpg Citadines2.jpg Gen2-ButtonDiff.jpg IMG_1153.JPG Stones1.jpg Stones3.jpg Stones2.jpg Otis_Touchscreen_AST.jpg|Otis Gen2-Regen elevator with touchscreen fixtures. R 3 OTIS Gen2 Elevators at Padma Resort Legian, Bali|Typical current style of Otis Gen2-Regen in Indonesia. OTIS Gen2 Scenic Elevators at Mall @ Alam Sutera, Banten|Another Otis Gen2-Regen elevator. Otis 3200 This is a low to mid-rise Otis elevator that looks very identical to the 1990s Japanese Otis style. However, these were made in China. ITC1.jpg ITC3.jpg ITC2.jpg Japanese style Otis (2000s) In the 2000s, Otis also installed a few numbers of Japanese style Otis elevators made by Nippon Otis, called Spec Tiara. These elevators have round plastic buttons with orange illuminating character and digital segmented indicators. The inside panels can be black or flat stainless steel. These elevators also have Mitsubishi chimes, similar like their 1990s Japanese style elevators which were also made by Nippon Otis. Nippon Otis Balkot1.jpg Nippon Otis Balkot2.jpg Nippon Otis Monex BDG-1.jpg Nippon Otis Monex BDG-2.jpg Other styles Cheap version (?) Otis also made a rather basic style of modern Otis elevator. I have never seen this style of Otis before, and so far there is one discovered in Bandung. 1456194050029.jpg 1456194048842.jpg 1456194047490.jpg 1456194051298.jpg Generic home elevator Otis also installed a generic looking MRL (not Gen2!) home/residential elevator called OmniHome. This design of elevator is made in Taiwan. Otis Homelift1.jpg Otis Homelift5.jpg Otis Homelift2.jpg Otis Homelift3.jpg Otis Homelift4.jpg OH 5000 This is Otis's traction elevator for mid to high-rise buildings. They usually use the same set of fixtures as the ones used in their current Gen2-Regen elevators. CompassPlus CompassPlus (formerly known as Compass) is Otis's destination dispatch system which came out in 2005. In this system, you need to enter your desired floor number on a keypad or touchscreen in the elevator lobby, and the controller will give you an elevator car to serve you. Otis is currently installing Indonesia's first ever Otis CompassPlus in the Ciputra World Jakarta 2. Modernizations To be added Category:Current elevator companies